


не знаю

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lowercase, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: мне нечего сказать, но я хочу поделиться этим.





	не знаю

это было просто. перемахнуть ногой через ограду, перехватиться руками, перемахнуть вторую ногу. сидя на ограде, почувствовать свободу и отдаться ей. оттолкнуться ступнями. хотя это и не обязательно. но прежде. разжать ладони. потерять холодящее ощущение перил и дать ветерку прокатиться по коже. прикрыть глаза. потому что они так устали смотреть и видеть. подождать ещё немного, и мозг не будет думать и принимать информацию. потому что так измотался анализировать и принимать решения. потому что губы устали формировать слова. потому что горло устало издавать звуки. пальцы устали шевелиться. веки устали открываться и закрываться. нервы устали принимать сигналы. уши устали слышать и вникать. ноги устали нести тело. лёгкие устали дышать. ощущения устали сообщать о голоде. эмоции устали проявляться. хотя мир толкает, толкает вперёд, упорно заставляя двигаться. а я устала двигаться. мне нужно передохнуть. я прилягу. и потом, может, вернусь. если найду силы.


End file.
